


The Clinical Silence

by menel



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the 30 Days OTP Fic Challenge<br/>Prompt: Holding hands </p><p><i>Holding hands</i>: An act of comfort, affection, reassurance, or intimacy often shared among friends and loved ones during times of crisis, difficulty, celebration or romantic interludes.</p><p>Logan keeps vigil over Scott as the field leader recuperates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clinical Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 4, 2014.

The medical bay is eerily silent. Logan feels the urge to crack his knuckles, maybe stretch his claws. The brief sharp pain of unsheathing them is something he would welcome. 

There’s no reason for him to be here. There’s nothing more he can do. He’s the one who brought Cyke down here after pulling him out of that collapsing building. It’s amazing how rapidly things had deteriorated with the Brotherhood, and if Cyke hadn’t needed medical attention, Logan’s first instinct would’ve been to go after Sabretooth and Toad. As it was, his priority had been to get Cyke back to their headquarters. 

The field leader of the X-Men has been cleaned up, stitched up, and bandaged where necessary. He’s got a concussion too, but Hank assured Logan that the swelling isn’t something to be overly concerned about. Blue’s probably going to keep Summers in the med bay for two or three days of observation, which Summers will no doubt protest against once he’s able. 

Bruised and battered though he is, Summers is looking a lot better than Logan, relatively speaking. Logan still hasn’t changed out of his uniform, which has been torn in several places thanks to his fight with Sabretooth, the deep cuts left by Sabretooth’s claws long since healed. There’s also too much dried blood on him, most of it belonging to Cyclops. 

“You should go clean up,” Ororo had said to him as they’d both stood behind the glass of the observation room, watching Blue and the other medical staff work on Summers. “Scott’s going to be fine. He doesn’t heal as quickly as you do, but he’ll heal.” 

Logan had nodded but hadn’t budged. Eventually, Ororo had left to go see to the kids. 

Now he’s alone in the medical bay with a still unconscious Summers, not entirely sure what he’s doing there. Blue said that Summers needed to rest; that he should sleep off the drugs that he’d been given for the pain. Logan isn’t expecting Summers to regain consciousness any time soon, but he moves a little closer to the bed anyway. 

There’s the barest hint of movement from the wounded man and a single word escapes his lips. 

“Jean.” 

The name is whispered quietly, almost reverently. 

Logan isn’t surprised that Scott would be dreaming of Jean in his semi-delirious state. Scott doesn’t talk about her anymore and his grief has become a kind of impenetrable mask, but Logan knows that the other man is still grieving. Logan grieves too. 

The hand nearest to him reaches out, fingers curling in an invisible grasp. Logan’s mind tells him that it isn’t his place, that he has no right, but something compels him anyway. Tentatively, his fingers slip into the gentle grip and he feels gratified when he feels that grip strengthen as Scott’s hand closes over his. 

He decides to stand by Scott’s bed a little while longer, eventually sitting down in the chair beside the bed when it seems that Scott’s sleep has grown fitful. He stays until Scott seems more at peace, his breathing deep and even. 

He’s still there in the morning when Blue comes in to check on his patient. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The merry mutants belong to Marvel and Fox. No offense is intended, no profit is being made.


End file.
